Conversation
by mairavelia
Summary: Percakapan singkat Shikamaru dan Sasuke mengenai Naruto, yang juga menyangkut hubungan mereka. Full warning inside, RnR pals? This is me, Maira Kanzaki. I just change my penname.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Conversation © Mai Ravelia / Maira Kanzaki**

**Romance, Friendship**

**Warn(s) : BOYSLOVE, AU, short-fic, plotless, maybe typo(s), dll.**

**Not like yaoi? Not like me? Please don't read this fanfic or press 'back' button on your page browser. Thankyou.**

**~Birthday Fic for Me~**

**.**

**.**

Jam dinding besar yang terletak di pekarangan Konoha Gakuen menunjukkan pukul 06:30, yang mengartikan bahwa bel masuk akan berbunyi sekitar setengah jam lagi.

Namun suasana dikelas XII Sains 1 masih terlihat sepi dan tenang, hampir seperti tak ada kehidupan. Memang, kelas ini lebih banyak diisi orang-orang yang kepintarannya agak diatas rata-rata, dan sesuai perkataan banyak orang ; rata-rata orang pintar itu biasanya pendiam.

Brak!

"_OHAYOU MINNA~!"_

Pagi indah itu pun terinterupsi dengan suara yang amat sangat khas bagi penghuni kelas Sains. Suara cempreng dan terlalu bersemangat itu sudah sangat familiar, terutama bagi angkatan mereka.

"Berisik!"

"_Be quiet_!"

"Pagi, Naruto-kun. Bersemangat seperti biasa ya?"

"O-ohayou Na-naruto-kun."

Berbagai reaksi pun berdatangan dari seluruh penjuru kelas. Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda 16 tahun kelas XII Social 2, sang pelaku teriakan tersebut hanya bisa nyengir rubah sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal ; salah tingkah.

Dan apa yang membuat seorang anak IPS masuk ke kelas IPA dan membuat rusuh?

"Ohayou Sasuke! Hehehe."

Itulah jawabannya.

"Hn." Yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' hanya memberikan jawaban khas Uchiha yang hanya berupa huruf 'H' dan 'N', sekilas seperti deheman.

Seakan tak peduli dengan jawaban sang kekasih yang seperti deheman tak niat, Naruto membalikan badan dan mengobrol dengan pemuda yang selalu –menurut Sasuke—tersenyum mencurigakan, Sai.

#

"Tidak bisakah kau memberitahu kekasihmu bahwa ia harus mengecilkan volume suaranya sebelum terjadi ketulian massal?" gerutu pemuda berambut aneh seperti nanas bernama Shikamaru, yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya akibat suara yang menginterupsi mimpi indahnya.

"Dibilang berapa kali pun dia akan tetap seperti itu," jawab Sasuke enteng tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sebuah buku psikologi yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, merasa tak habis pikir dengan sepasang kekasih yang unik ini. Kemudian matanya beralih ke Naruto, yang kini sedang tertawa, dengan Sai yang menimpalinya dengan senyuman dan Hinata yang ikut tertawa dengan wajah memerah—yang Shikamaru tidak tahu apa penyebabnya—.

"Menurutmu Naruto itu bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Shikamaru dengan alis terangkat, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, tak ada maksud apa-apa sih," Shikamaru salah tingkah mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang Uchiha, "Hanya saja, kalian 'kan sudah berpacaran selama hampir dua tahun, menurutmu Naruto itu bagaimana? Aku hanya ingin tahu itu kok, tidak ada maksud apa-apa."

"Hn," kini Sasuke paham apa yang dimaksud pemuda Nara sahabatnya. Sepasang mata onyx-nya kini memperhatikan Naruto yang kini sedang berbicara dengan Gaara, salah satu sahabatnya. Walaupun yang terlihat adalah Naruto yang banyak bicara, sedangkan Gaara hanya mengangguk dan sesekali menimpali sedikit.

"Naruto itu...bodoh."

Shikamaru hampir saja menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Oh, _come on! _Tidak adakah kata-kata lain selain 'bodoh' yang diucapkan terus menerus selama beberapa tahun?

"Tidak ada yang lain?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ada," jawab Sasuke, "Dia ceroboh."

"Ck, maksudku—"

"Dia sangat menyukai ramen, makanan yang tidak menyehatkan itu. Dia selalu merasa sok jagoan. Dia sangat berisik, kurang peka, sangat malas jika ada pelajaran matematika, selalu minta bantuanku setiap ada pr—"

"_Stop!_" potong Shikamaru. "Perasaanku, semua sifat Naruto yang tadi kau sebutkan itu kelemahan dia semua," kemudian ia memijit pelipisnya, "Tidak adakah kelebihannya?"

"Tentu saja ada," jawab Sasuke, "Dia itu...Manis."

Shikamaru kini nyaris tidak percaya bahwa yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini adalah bungsu Uchiha yang terkenal paling jenius. Nenek-nenek juga tahu kalau Naruto man—

"Dia murah senyum kepada semua orang," lanjut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari Naruto; yang kini sedang menggoda pasangan Neji-Gaara.

Shikamaru berani bersumpah kalau baru saja ia melihat kelembutan dari tatapan Sasuke terhadap Naruto.

"Dia sangat rendah hati. Dia yang selalu membangkitkan semangatku dan orang lain dengan caranya sendiri,"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Itu benar. Meski Naruto selalu bersikap sok, nyatanya ia adalah pemuda yang rendah hati dan murah senyum.

"Naruto selalu mudah mendapatkan teman karena sifatnya yang supel. Dia juga membuat orang lain mempercayakan harapan mereka kepadanya. Dan dia...membuatku sangat susah berpaling ke orang lain, dan aku juga tidak mau berpaling ke yang lain."

"Ya," gumam Shikamaru pelan. Matanya kini ikut menatap Naruto; yang sekarang—dengan enaknya—duduk di kursi guru.

"Sasuke, kau sadar tidak kalau kau sekarang sedang _out of character_? Banyak bicara?" lanjut Shikamaru.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. "Menjadi _out of character _karena sang terkasih juga tidak salah 'kan?"

"Hm," gumam Shikamaru. 'Kau juga jadi tukang gombal, Sas.'

"Aku tidak gombal," lanjut Sasuke seolah membaca pikiran Shikamaru, "Dan kau tahu, Shika, apa yang paling terpenting?"

"Apa?"

"Si bodoh itu membuat kelas kita menjadi lebih 'hidup'."

Shikamaru tak bisa lagi untuk menahan senyum. Benar kata Sasuke, kelas mereka, XII Sains 1 memang kurang 'hidup', dikarenakan penghuni kelas ini rata-rata adalah orang yang pendiam.

Karena Naruto, Gaara bisa mengeluarkan 'ekspresi kemanusiaannya' berupa senyum tipis ataupun kesal.

Karena Naruto, Neji yang terkenal dengan _stay cool-_nya mampu menunjukan kecemburuannya jika Naruto terlalu dekat dengan Gaara.

Karena Naruto, Hinata yang terkenal pendiam lebih banyak mengobrol bila Naruto datang.

Karena Naruto pula, Sasuke sudah tidak sedingin seperti dahulu, dan mulai mau bergaul dengan siapa saja. Jika dulu, Sasuke sangat anti bergaul dengan anak-anak IPS, entah apa sebabnya.

Shikamaru menarik nafas lega. Pantaslah Sasuke amat mencintai Naruto.

**Omake**

"Tidak adakah hal yang lebih istimewa tentang Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru setelah ia lama bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kini ia menggigit roti yang dibawanya, untuk sarapan.

Dahi Sasuke mengerut, berpikir, "Ada. Ini yang paling istimewa."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Naruto adalah model mimpi basahku yang pertama, sampai terakhir alias tadi malam."

Shikamaru tersedak roti yang baru setengah ditelannya. Ia benar-benar kaget. Belum pulih kagetnya, ia melihat penghapus papan tulis yang melayang kearah Sasuke, dan mengenai dahinya telak.

"AKU MENDENGAR SEMUANYA, BRENGSEK!" seru Naruto dari arah depan. Mukanya merah, entah karena marah, malu ataupun keduanya. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Naruto, tungg—auw dahiku! Naruto! Hey, Dobe! Kembali kau!" teriak Sasuke asal sambil terus memegangi dahinya. Sementara yang lain hanya terdiam sembari menahan tawa melihat kejadian tersebut.

Kapan lagi melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke ditimpuk pakai papan penghapus tanpa bisa melawan?

_Poor _Sasuke.

**-END-**

Iya, iya, saya tau ini gajelas dan pasaran -_- tapi saya nekat mempublish nya sebagai kado ulangtahun saya sendiri tanggal 11 Desember. Happy birthday to mee :DD

Akhir kata, RnR?

**Mai Ravelia / Maira Kanzaki**

**Jakarta, 11 Desember 2011, 08:42 WIB.**


End file.
